


Květinková Floutna

by kingkoblih



Series: Floutny [1]
Category: Floutny!AU, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Youtube!Au, geralt má instagram a nebojí se ho použít
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkoblih/pseuds/kingkoblih
Summary: Nové moderní dobrodružství o našem milovaném zaklínači. Marigold je vysokoškolák, který se na akademii múzických umění věnuje hře na loutnu. A protože ho to baví trochu víc, než by bylo zdrávo, se spolubydlícím Konstantinem tvoří youtubové duo. Duo, které si velice oblíbil jistý zaklínač. A ani jeden z nich netuší, že je od sebe dělí přesně jedno video.Tak enjoy a nebrečte <3
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Floutny [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807894
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Květinková Floutna

Řítil se městem. Oči upřené před sebe, sledoval každý pohyb, každý stín, který se mihnul v postranní uličce, každou kachli nerovného chodníku, která by se mohla pod jeho chodidlem zavyklat a narušit mu rovnováhu, předvídal každý odraz v louži, který by ho byť na milisekundu mohl oslnit. Vyhýbal se pouličním lampám, vyhýbal se světlu. Zůstával ve stínech, zůstával ve tmě, vyhýbal se hlasům, krokům, vyhýbal se lidem. Cítil každou kapku deště, která dopadala na jeho obličej, každou kapku, která se vsakovala do pruhu látky na jeho čele, každou kapku, která stékala po dlouhých býlích vlasech až k jeho ramenům. Udržoval rytmus, nedbal louží, podrážky jeho bot sotva zčeřily jejich hladinu. Běžel neslyšně, hbitě. Po chvíli prudce zahnul a vrhnul se do postranní uličky. Téměř bez odrazu vyskočil, odrazil se nohou od kontejneru na směsný odpad, druhou od parapetu okna, těsně minul truhlík růžových a modrých petúnií a zachytil se rukama požárního žebříku. V mžiku vyšplhal na plochou poasfaltovanou střechu a pokračoval v běhu. Nahoře pršelo o něco víc a silnější byl i vítr, který se neměl o co tříštit. S ním však ani nehnul. Přidal do kroku a přeskočil nízkou zídku. Dlouhým skokem přeplachtil z vysoké střechy bytového domu na stříšku ze zvlněného plechu. Dopadl tiše jako kocour, i přesto, že se pod ním stříška lehce prohnula. Našlapoval jistě, přesně tak, aby si nemohl zvrtnout kotník, přesně tak, aby neuklouzl, aby neupadl a neskutálel se ze stříšky na zablácenou silničku. Znovu vyskočil, zachytil se širokého parapetu, toho jednoho, za jehož oknem nesvítilo světlo. Ze všech sil se odrazil a zachytil se okapu, po kterém se vydrápal na valbovou střechu. Bez otálení vyrazil vpřed, několika kroky vystoupal až na vrcholek a tam se zastavil. Jen na vteřinku. Jen aby na malý okamžik viděl celé město, aby viděl na okna zářící do tmy, na osamělé neony, na počmárané billboardy, na lidi, kteří v deštíku spěchali. Možná domů, možná na další párty, možná na tramvaj. Na lidi, kteří koukali do zářících telefonů, mávali na taxíky, popíjeli z kelímků colu, kterou si na nočním tahu koupili v tom jednom mekáči, co jel non-stop. Vyskočil. Po podrážkách sjel střechu až k okapu a znovu se ze všech sil odrazil. Kotoulem dopadl na střechu vedlejší bytovky. Přeběhl ji, odrazil se od rantlíku, ale tentokrát neskočil nahoru, nýbrž dolů. Zachytil se zábradlí pavlače, pustil se a zachytil se zábradlí o patro níž. To přeskočil stál přímo u dveří.

Zadíval se na obdélníkové digitální hodinky. Pětadvacet kilometrů. Hmm.

Zašátral v ledvince a vytáhl z ní klíče. Na přívěsku měl malého plastového koníka, kterého dostal ho vloni od Eskela. Odemkl, očistil si mokré boty a vstoupil. Černé Nikeové Pegasusy sundal a odložil na odkapání na rohožku plnou kamínků. Promočenou běžeckou čelenku pověsil na háček nad rohožkou a prohrábl si mokré vousy. Ledvinku položil na poličku u dveří spolu s klíči a z držáku na levé paži vytáhl telefon. Vypnul ten podivně futuristický Spotify mix na běhání a vytáhl špuntová sluchátka z uší. Položil je vedle ledvinky a klíčů a konečně se vydal do bytu. Ještě v chodbě si však svlékl mokré tričko a hodil je otevřenými dveřmi na podlahu koupelny. To samé udělal s ponožkami. Postavil se doprostřed obývacího pokoje, místnosti s malou šedou pohovkou na kovových nožkách, bílou kožešinou na podlaze, jednou stojací lampou a poloprázdnou obývací stěnou, ve které bylo vyskládaných pár knížek, několik rámečků se zašlými fotografiemi, jeden potos, který přerůstal ze své poličky do ostatních, a uprostřed stěny stála širokoúhlá televize.

Chvíli ťukal do telefonu. Slastně se usmál, když se z reproduktorů neuměle postavených v rozích na obývací stěně začala linout Castellova sonáta 15 pro zobcovou flétnu. Odložil telefon na pohovku, zavřel oči a zhluboka se nadechl. Začal se protahovat. Každou končetinu, každý sval. Dával si záležet. Nesměl opomenout žádný z nich, aby byl schopný zítra znovu trénovat, nebo ještě líp, aby byl schopný jít do akce. V sedě si pečlivě promasíroval obě nohy. Pak z vlhkých vlasů vymotal gumičku a zatřepal hlavou. Nechal dlouhou bílou hřívu padnout na jeho ramena a svalil se na chundelatou kožešinu. Zhluboka dýchal, jeho hruď se rytmicky zdvihala a zase klesala, i když o něco pomaleji, než bylo u normálního člověka zvykem. Jeho dech se zpomaloval, tělo se začínalo uklidňovat. Z reproduktorů se nyní ozývala sonáta a 4 od Giovanniho Battista Riccioa. Tóny flétny tentokrát doprovázela loutna. Melodie byla pomalá, tesklivá, ale i přes to ho naplňovala zvláštním pokojem. Připomínala mu jeho mládí. Připomínala mu návštěvy dvora, připomínala mu doby, kdy všechno bylo o tolik těžší. A přitom o tolik jednodušší.

Otevřel oči a natáhl se pro telefon. Video, které jelo na YouTube, si zvětšil na celou obrazovku a sledoval dva mladíky, díky kterým se mohl po dlouhém běhu tak příjemně uklidnit. Podle pozadí nahrávali v hudební třídě. Vlevo seděl blonďatý mladík s vlasy až pod ramena. Jeho pleť byla bledá, téměř až průsvitná, a jeho obličej jemný a něžný, obzvláště když k našpuleným ústům přiložil nádherně vyřezávanou zobcovou flétnu. Většinou sopránovou, dneska altovou. Dlouhé štíhlé prsty pobíhaly po celé její délce a vyluzovaly nádhernou, tesklivou melodii. Se zavřenýma očima se pohupoval ze strany na stranu, zepředu dozadu, a mazlil se s každým tónem. Jmenoval se Konstantin. Vedle něj seděl mladík o něco vyšší, s krátkými hnědými vlasy a pronikavě modrýma očima. Byl o něco statnější, ovšem na loutnu hrál s jemností té nejurozenější víly. I on se lehce pohupoval a s úsměvem sledoval svého druha, který byl plně ponořený do flétnového sóla. Jeho prsty kmitaly po strunách s takovou lehkostí, jakou Geralt za celé ty roky neviděl u žádného minstrela. Sonátu a 4 znal nazpaměť. Byla pro několik fléten, žádnou verzi s loutnou předtím ještě nikdy neslyšel. Marigold, tedy mladík s loutnou, si svůj part musel vymyslet. A pokaždé, když jej hrál živě, si do něj přidával nové a nové kudrlinky a vyhrávky. Pro Geralta to bylo nepochopitelné. Sám hudební nadání neměl, a tak se zkrátka musel spokojit s vysvětlením, že je Marigold neskutečně talentovaný, což tvrdil v komentářích pod tímto videem téměř každý. Výjimkou byli ti, kteří navíc zmiňovali, že jsou oba mladíci neskutečně sexy. Jejich kanál se jmenoval _Floutny_ a několikrát do měsíce se na něm objevovaly nové a nové renesanční a barokní skladby. Geralt je objevil před několika týdny, a tak se teď den po dni prokousával nespočtem videí, playlistů a živých vystoupení, která Konstantin s Marigoldem nahráli v několika předešlých letech. Občas dokonce v historických kostýmech (které, jak musel Geralt uznat, nebyly úplně marné).

Sonáta dozněla a Konstantin konečně otevřel oči. S Marigoldem se na sebe zářivě usmáli a obraz zčernal. Když se jejich usměvavé tváře objevily znovu, už neměli nástroje.

„Tak, to bylo pro dnešek všechno.“

„Doufáme, že se vám náš dnešní experiment líbil. Pokud ano, nezapomeňte tohle video olajkovat a poslat všem svým známým!“

„A pokud vás zajímají flétny a loutny, můžete začít odebírat náš kanál, aby vám žádné další video neuniklo.“

„Nebo nám prostě jen do komentářů napište, co byste rádi slyšeli příště.“

„Mějte se krásně a zase brzy naslyšen…“

Geralt video zastavil.

Sjel dolů pod něj, přímo do sekce komentářů, a klepl do prázdného textového pole. Na telefonu se objevila klávesnice a v poli se rozblikala svislá čárka.

Přemýšlel.

Nakonec z textového pole zase vykliknul.

Přece jim nemůže jen tak psát, aby mu něco zahráli. Taková hloupost…

Vyjel zpátky k videu. Kolem hlav Marigolda s Konstantinem právě svítily odkazy na jejich sociální sítě. Nakonec nevydržel a kliknul na odkaz u Marigoldova obličeje. Přenesl ho na instagramový profil s handlem @kvetinkova_floutna plný Marigoldovy usměvavé tváře, fotek z koncertů, fotek z parků, fotek koček, fotek avokádových toustů a výjevů z večírků, které Marigold podle všeho navštěvoval v nejroztodivnějších módních variacích.

Chvíli palcem kroužil nad tlačítkem _Sledovat_.

Nakonec zhasnul obrazovku, telefon odložil a znovu zavřel oči. Poslouchal.

***

„Je tam H.“

„To je B.“

„Ne, je tam H.“

„Pořiď si brejle, je tam B. Divej.“

„Ale mě nezajímá, co je v notách, patří dam H. S Béčkem je to falešný.“

„Protože ty sis tam vymyslel akord v pis mol.“

„Prostě zahraj H.“

„Ne, patří tam B, budu hrát B.“

Vzdorovitě si koukali do očí a mračili se jako dva kluci, kteří se na písku přetahují o hrabítka.

„Fajn, B,“ zavrčel nakonec Marigold. „S tebou je taky práce… A nebal se ještě. Jestli to chceš zejtra nahrát, měli bysme si to ještě aspoň jednou zopakovat.“

„Nemuseli bysme tolik trénovat, kdyby sis všude nevymejšlel pičovinky,“ odvětil Konstantin a dál rozkládal a čistil jednotlivé části své altové flétny.

„Kde je tvůj dobrodružnej duch?“ odfrkl si Marigold. „Improvizace je základ umění! Základ muzikantovy osobnosti! Improvizace je základem hudební kariéry!“ zvolal teatrálně.

„Ne, pokud chceš v budoucnu hrát v Národním,“ odpověděl Konstantin suše.

„Tak to nebál,“ chytil ho Marigold za zápěstí. „Aspoň ještě jednou, prosím, Tintine, buď kamarád,“ žadonil. Bez úspěchu. Konstantin dál šouroval tělo flétny ponožkou navléknutou na tyčce.

„Fakt to nejde. Jdeme s Bohunkou na véču a už teď mám zpoždění.“

Do místnosti nakoukla hlava zamotaná do ručníku.

„Slyšela jsem slovo zpoždění?“ špitla Bohunka, dívka s nepřirozeně tichým, éterickým hláskem. Jakkoliv se však mohla zdát být zakřiknutá, v jejích tmavých kukadlech hrály šibalské jiskřičky. Po tmavé pleti jí stékaly pramínky vody a pod ručníkovým turbanem čekala její kudrnatá hříva na pořádné vyfénování. No, takže by si stejně prd zahráli.

„Ale neboj, miláčku, už končíme,“ usmál se Konstantin a odložil poslední část flétny na hadr na odkapání.

„Aspoň si ty voslintaný troubele vezmi k vám,“ zašklebil se Marigold, když se Konstantin zvedl.

„Mlč a trénuj,“ usmál se blonďák a vyrazil za Bohunkou do jejich ložnice.

Marigold si povzdechl. O té večeři samozřejmě věděl. A taky věděl, že pan Mbabazi, Bohunčin ugandský otec, který se v Praze otočil jen několikrát do roka, bude naštvaný, jestli se všechny jeho děti, tedy Bohunka a její dvě sestry Marie a Sofie, nedostaví včas.

Ještě chvilku preludoval na loutnu, ale Bohunčino zarputilé fénování a difuzérování brzy všechny jeho oblíbené melodie přehlušilo. Loutnu tedy zavěsil do stojanu a rozvalil se na posteli. Zapnul telefon (protože telefony s Tintinem během zkoušek zásadně vypínali – to byla asi jediná věc, kterou si Marigold během studií vryl do paměti) a začal projíždět jejich Floutnovským kanálem. Poslední video zavěsili před čtyřmi dny. _MUSÍME SE K NĚČEMU PŘIZNAT (no clickbait)_ mělo za tu dobu asi 25 tisíc shlédnutí, o trochu víc, než mívala jejich obvyklá hudební videa. Na thumbnailu byly jejich dva ztrápené obličeje. No potěš pánbůh. On sám video ještě neviděl, protože jejich hudební výplody na YouTube stříhal, mixoval a uploadoval Poldi, jejich další spolubydlící. Na rozdíl od nich měl za sebou nejen konzervatoř, ale i magistra z audioinženýrství a dva kurzy editorství. Kdy to všechno stíhal nikdo nevěděl. Marigold se překulil na bok, vrazil do uší sluchátka a konečně si video spustil. Poldi tam přidal to nové intro s logem, které pro ně navrhla jeho ségra Helča. Sedmnáctiletá káča z grafické střední. Strašně otravná a zlá holka, ale talentovaná a s vytříbeným vkusem. Dohrál úvodní jingle a na obrazovce se objevili Marigold a Konstantin, snad poprvé jen tak, bez nástrojů, uvolnění v křesílkách v jejich malém obýváčku. V tichu.

„Musíme se vám k něčemu přiznat,“ řekl Marigold.

S Konstantinem se na sebe podívali, chytli se za ruce a dramaticky si povzdechli. Pak se ztrápeně zadívali do kamery.

„Nevíme, odkud pochází naše nástroje,“ promluvil Konstantin.

Začala hrát podbarvovací hudba, nějaká improvizovaná blbůstka, kterou Marigold nahrál z nudy, když prokrastinoval od hraní stupnic. Oba se přestali tvářit jako Boží umučení a začali mluvit normálně.

„Často se nás ptáte, odkud jsou naše nástroje.“

„Jsou koupené? Pronajaté? Nebo jde o erární nástroje akademie?“

„Jaké jsou značky? Kdo je vyrobil? Jsou historicky přesné?“

„Z jaké jsou série? Nebo jsou dělané na míru?“

„Pravda je taková,“ Konstantin udělal dramatickou odmlku, „že nemáme tušení. Ale to neznamená, že vám nemůžeme říct aspoň kde jsme k nim přišli. Začneš, Marigolde?“

„Jasně, Tintine!“ Bože, jeho hlas zněl na kameře děsně. Nosově a pisklavě. Tak debilně přece normálně nezní, ne? „Takže, když mi bylo asi 7, přestěhovali jsme se s našima z Kolína do Rakšic. To je taková malá vesnička na jihu Moravy. Naši tam našli takovej krásnej domek, asi milion let starej…“

„Zas nepřeháněj.“

„… rozvrzaný parkety, většina oken vybitejch, pavučiny, plíseň a tapety, co se snažily samy opustit objekt.“ Zachechtal se. „A tuhle loutnu jsem našel…“

„Nech mě hádat. Na půdě?“

„Vedle! Ve sklepě. V hnusným vlhkým sklepě, všude plíseň, pár mrtvejch krys a spousta harampádí, který se naši rozhodli co nejrychleji vyházet. Jenže v té hromadě haraburdí byla i tahle loutna. V takovým prožraným starým futrálu. Naši mě nejdřív přesvědčovali, že bysme ji měli vyhodit, nebo prodat, protože se báli, že bude prolezlá bůh ví čím, ale mě se hrozně líbila. Prej jsem ji první tejden odmítal dát z ruky a několikrát jsem s ní i spal, protože jsem se bál, že by mi ji naši vyhodili.“ Bylo mu trochu trapně, když na to tak koukal, i když musel uznat, že to nebyla zdaleka nejdivnější věc, co kdy jako děcko udělal. „Taťka ji teda nechal zkontrolovat u nějakýho kamaráda nástrojáře, a ten uznal, že je ta loutna v dobrým stavu, nepotřebovala žádný opravy, vlastně nepotřebovala ani naladit, ani nový struny, byla prostě perfektní. Jen ji trochu očistil a vypucoval a byla moje.“

„A všichni ti ji závidí,“ zasmál se Konstantin.

„No to bych řekl! Začal jsem se na ni hned učit a už tenkrát na ZUŠce se ji ode mě snažil odkoupit učitel. Možná, kdybych na to tenkrát přistoupil, mohl jsem bejt milionář. Ale hraju na ni od té doby. Koncerty, zkoušky, všechno, zatím jsem nenašel žádný jiný nástroj, na který by se mi hrálo tak dobře, a který by mi tak padl do ruky. Dokonce i tady na vysoké mi ji pan docent Hudkovský neustále okukuje a chválí. No, ale co ty a tvoje flétna, Tintine?“ Hladkej přechod.

„No, můj příběh sice není tak dramatický a neobsahuje žádné strašidelné domy a vlhké sklepy, ale i tak si zaslouží zmínku.“

„To zajisté.“

„Um. Nejprve by asi bylo dobré říct… No. Asi jste si všimli, že hraju na spoustu fléten.“ Konstantin zvedl ze země hromadu fléten různých velikostí a tvarů. „Střídám je podle toho, co hrajeme, v jaké tónině, kde, pro koho, jestli jde o klasiku nebo folkovou hudbu, znáte to. Ale dneska budu mluvit o téhle krásce.“ Položil celou svou sbírku zpátky na zem a do záběru vtáhl jen jednu z nich.

„Moje dřevěná sopránka, kterou vídáte v našich videích. Dostal jsem ji ke čtvrtým narozeninám od dědečka a hned mě na ni začal učit hrát. Padne mi nejlíp do ruky a podle mě má i nejlepší zvuk, ty tóny jsou takový zaoblený, sytý a teplý. Prostě labůžo. Ale jak jste si asi sami domysleli, děda neví, co je ta flétna zač. Dostal ji od svého táty, když mu byly čtyři. A tenkrát hrála stejně dobře, jako hraje teď. Nechápu, jak je to možný, protože děda se o ni podle jeho vlastních slov nikdy moc extra dobře nestaral, ale je fakt ve špičkový kondici a hraje jako z partesu. Už druhej rok se snažím najít stejnou, abych měl dvě, kdyby se náhodou jedna rozbila, ale bez úspěchu.“

„Čímž se dostáváme k tomu, proč vám to vlastně říkáme,“ navázal Marigold.

„Jasně, přece jste si nemysleli, že vám tu vykládáme příběhy jen tak pro nic za nic. Ačkoliv Marigold si to stále nechce přiznat, víme moc dobře, že vás naše kecání nezajímá a minimálně polovina z vás teď křičí na své obrazovky, ať nepi*ujem a hoblujem.“ Marigold si oddechl, že to Poldi vypípal. Velmi kreativně. Jedním odporným přepísknutím Tintinovy sopránky. Za to ho bude muset pochválit.

„Když se mrknete dolů do popisku videa,“ pokračoval Marigold, „najdete tam odkaz na detailní fotky našich nástrojů. Zkuste se na ně podívat, ukažte je babičkám a strejčkům a zkuste se poptat, jestli je někdo z nich někdy neviděl. Moc rádi bychom našli někoho, kdo by nám konečně mohl říct aspoň trochu konkrétněji odkud naše nástroje pochází, z čeho jsou vyrobené, jestli se o ně staráme správně, a tak vůbec.“

„A pokud nám zvládnete dodat nějaké informace, rádi si vás pozveme sem na křesílko do obýváčku a pokud budete chtít, popovídáme si o všem hezky na kameře, aby si to mohli poslechnout i ostatní.“

„To zní jako férová nabídka.“

„To si piš,“ Konstantin laškovně zamrkal do kamery. „A nejen to! Marigolde?“ Předal slovo.

„Rádi vám poskytneme i několik volňásků na koncerty, kde uslyšíte nejen nás, ale i naše spolubydlící, které už znáte. Poldi je náš editor a nenapravitelný bubeník,“ na obrazovce se v rychlém sledu objevily dva bubínky a činel a příznačným BADUM-TSSSS, „a Bohunka nás oblažila svým medovým hláskem před několika týdny, kdy jsme si povídali o kastrátech.“

„Ještě pořád jsem z tý debaty bolavej,“ zkřivil Konstantin obličej.

„To my oba, můj drahý, to my oba.“

„Tak jo, to je od nás všechno a uvidíme se příští týden, kdy už zase budeme normálně šmrdlat! Mějte se!“

„Čauko!“

Video skončilo outrem, které zobrazovalo odkazy na jejich sociální sítě a další blbinky, které se zrovna Poldimu chtělo hodit na obrazovku. Mezi tím dvě koťátka a štěně v košili. Marigold si chvíli pročítal komentáře. Všichni jim přáli hodně štěstí, občas se objevil někdo, kdo od oka střelil nějakou značku, ale Marigold věděl, že se mýlí. Minimálně co se týkalo jeho loutny. Trh měl prozkoumaný do poslední kobylky. Prohledal všechna zákoutí internetu, oslovil všechny nástrojáře, ale bez výsledku. Nejen, že nikdo z nich nástroj nikdy předtím neviděl, ještě znepokojivější byl fakt, že nikdo nebyl schopný přisoudit toto dílo nikomu z konkurence. Přitom v tak malém odvětví jako bylo vyrábění historicky přesných louten se všichni znali osobně. A znali i své předchůdce a své následníky. Ach jo. Furt nic. No, tak aspoň se nebudou muset srát s dalším kecacím videem. Nemohl si pomoct, ale připadalo mu to celý hrozně trapný.

Vyhrabal se z postele a vytáhl z uší špunty. Slyšel, jak Bohunka tichounce napomíná Konstantina, že má pomačkanou kravatu a špatné ponožky k obleku. Konstantin s dupotem odklusal z chodby zpět do ložnice a začal se převlékat. Marigold vykoukl z pokoje. Bohunka u dveří netrpělivě klepala botkou, se založenýma rukama koukala do země a mumlala si pro sebe. Opakovala si těch pár slov a frází, které si ještě pamatovala ze svahilštiny. Kolem hlavy měla omotaný vínový šátek, ze kterého směrem nahoru trčely nezbedné černé kudrlinky jejích vlasů. S šátkem ladily i její pouzdrové šaty. Vybírali je dva týdny zpátky spolu. Sahaly těsně pod kolena a měly rukáv k loktům. Žádný velký výstřih. Prostě hezké, šik, ale ne moc sexy. Perfektní na to, aby ji pan táta Mbabazi po dnešku nevydědil.

„Sluší ti to, kočko,“ mrknul na ni. Bohunka se nervózně usmála.

„Není ten náramek moc?“ Natáhla k němu ruku s velkým stříbrným kruhem na zápěstí.

„Go big or go home,“ prohlásil Marigold mistrnou angličtinou. „Kašli na to, vypadáš skvěle. A Tintin…“ Pomačkaný Konstantin vyskákal na jedné noze z ložnice ve snaze nazout si botu. „…už vypadal hůř.“

„Díky, Květinko.“ Bohunka mu dala hubičku na tvář a hnala Konstantina ze dveří. Ještě mu vtiskla do ruky deštník a to už Marigold slyšel, jak uhánějí po schodech chodbou ven.

Povzdechl si. Neměl náladu být dneska sám. Naštěstí nemusel. Vzal si z ledničky plechovku birell coly (aby si připadal jako velkej kluk) a zaklepal na dveře Poldiho pokoje. Bez okolků vlezl dovnitř, ale Poldi tam nebyl. Až pak si uvědomil, že slyší ono důvěrně známé hučení. Vydal se proto do koupelny. Laškovně se opřel o futra.

„Ach, Leopolde, můj milovaný, udatný Leopolde, jak se ti povedlo zkrotit tu bestii?!“ řekl jak nejteatrálněji dovedl. Snažil se přitom překřičet hlasité hučení.

„Můj nejmilejší princi,“ odvětil stejným tónem Leopold, „pamatujte si moudro, které vám teď povím. Nedozvíte se je nikde jinde, kouzelní dědečkové je neznají, babičky o něm v životě neslyšely, před kouzelníky se skrývá a vědmám se v křišťálových koulích nezjevuje!“

„Ach, Leopolde, nádherný Leopolde!“ chytil se Marigold za srdce a pokleknul na vlhké kachličky. „Tak už mi to pověz, zvědavost mne přímo sžírá!“

Leopold se zhluboka nadechl a chvíli hledal správná slova.

„Když sedim, tak sedim!“ zvolal hromovým hlasem.

Marigold se zachechtal a zvedl se. Leopold, vysoký a nepřirozeně hubený intelektuál s vlasy vystříhanými téměř do hola, se strništěm a brýlemi, seděl na turka na pračce, která z posledních sil ždímala. Četl si přitom Enigmu. V této pozici jej obyvatelé bytu poslední dobou nalézali velmi často a byli mu za to, světe div se, vděční. Pan domácí jim odmítal koupit novou pračku, sami na novou neměli, a tak se museli spokojit s _Mášou_ , jak říkali téhle bestii, která při každém ždímání poskakovala po celé koupelně. Jednou odtancovala tak daleko, že se vyrvala z přívodu vody a vytopila jim koupelnu. Měsíc vydrželi u pračky při každém ždímání stát, každý z nich opřený o jeden roh. Dalo se to vydržet. Dokud Marigoldovi s Konstantinem nedal pan profesor Smolíček velmi naštvanou přednášku o mikrotřesu.

„Však vy si na mě ještě vzpomenete, holomci! Až vám bude čtyřicet, Lettenhove, a nezvládnete chytnout ani pitomý F Dur, budete za mnou lozit do pracovny, jen abyste mi řekl, že jsem měl pravdu! Jestli se toho teda dožiju…“

Touhu po čistém prádle po této rozpravě porazil strach ze zničené kariéry. Znovu se však potvrdilo, že Poldiho ve slabých chvilkách nenazývají „taťkem“ nadarmo. Nejen, že z nich byl nejstarší, byl také nejobětavější. Tedy, to o sobě sám tvrdil, ale oni moc dobře věděli, že jeho „obětavost“ je jen pokročilá fáze všechno-je-mi-u-prdele-ismu. I tak nic nenamítali a byli rádi, že mají alespoň jednoho dokonalého spolubydlícího. A tak se pralo jen když byl Poldi doma, ušili mu speciální podsedák, aby se mu sedělo pohodlně, a Poldi trávil každý druhý den na (konečně ne)hopsající pračce a četl. Občas esoterické časopisy a grimoiry, občas nejnovější studie o alergii na vodu. Nevadilo mu to a tvrdil, že tyto chvilky využívá k odpočinku a meditaci. Navíc, Poldi byl perkusista. Hlasitý rámus ho nemohl vyvést z rovnováhy.

„Chceš napít?“ nabídl mu Marigold svou plechovku. Poldi nabídku přijal a s úsměvem jí půlku vyhltnul.

„Fuj, jak to můžeš chlemtat?“ zašklebil se a vrátil mu ji.

„Nemáš zač,“ odvětil Marigold. „Hele, nechtěl bys dneska něco podniknout? Mám volnej večer a Romeo a Julie se zdejchli.“

„Dneska nemůžu, večer jdem na film a spím u Kuby, jeho mamka odjela na víkend pryč.“

„No vidíš, tak si můžem u něj udělat pořádnou párty.“

„Květinko.“ Marigold si povzdechl.

„Bude šukačka?“

„Si piš.“

„Víš, že stačilo říct, a já bych se někam vypakoval, abyste měli soukromí tady.“

„Chcem to taky jednou zkusit v jiný posteli,“ pokrčil Poldi rameny. „A možná na gauči. A na…“

„Dobrý, hele, víc asi vědět nepotřebuju,“ zazubil se Marigold. „Ale očekávám zejtra report.“

„Ano pane, budete ho mít na stole v deset nula nula,“ zasalutoval mu Poldi.

„Tak si to užijte a pozdravuj Kubíka,“ mávnul mu Marigold a odebral se s poloprázdnou plechovkou zpátky do svého pokoje. Chjo. Tak co bude dělat? Pátek večer, půlka jeho spolužáků se na víkend rozutekla po celé republice, aby navštívila rodiny. Vyvalil se znovu na postel a vytáhl telefon. Začal na facebooku projíždět události. Na Erasmáckou párty nechtěl, tam se to vždycky zvrtlo a navíc tam nikomu moc nerozuměl. Katedra žurnalistiky většinou pařila dobře, ale dnešní večírek byl kostýmový a on opravdu neměl nic, co by připomínalo astronauta nebo kosmonautiku. Anglistika dělala zadarmo promítání nějakého Tarantina. To znělo fajn, jenže tam mířili Poldi s Kubou a on jim nechtěl brát soukromí. Tak si asi koupí nějaký levný víno a půjde si na chvíli sednout do parku. Ne, počkat, sám by vypadal jako santusák. Ach jo.

_cink_

Telefon mu zavibroval v ruce a kontrolní řádek hlásil, že mu přišla na instagramu zpráva. Ten obrázek mu nic neříkal. Poklepal na oznámení a vyskočila na něj bílá obrazovka s krátkou zprávou.

_[Dobrý podvečer. Nejspíš vím, odkud je Vaše loutna.]_

Marigold na zprávu chvíli zamyšleně hleděl. Nakonec zhasnul obrazovku a telefon odložil. Protáhl se. Pochyboval, že by mohl neznámý pisatel na původ jeho loutny přijít. Proč? Jednoduše proto, že ve videu, které s Konstantinem natočili, neřekl zdaleka všechno.

***

„Je to elf.“

„Ale hovno elf.“

„Tak se na něho podívej.“

„Dívám.“

„Blonďatý vlasy.“

„Mhm.“

„Modrý oči.“

„Jo.“

„A ksicht za kterej by se nemusela stydět žádná ženská.“

„Hmm.“

„Je to elf.“

„Yennefer, elfové tady nežijou už stovky let. A nemá špičatý uši.“

„Jak to můžeš vědět?“

„Koukal jsem se mu na Instagram, nejsem začátečník.“

Yen se pohrdavě usmála.

„Kdybys nebyl začátečník, tak bys se mnou dávno souhlasil jen s tou výhradou, že to není elf, ale je z elfí krve.“

Yen se opřela na gauči, hodila nohu přes nohu a míchala stříbrnou lžičkou čaj v tmavomodrém porcelánovém šálku. Geralt, který seděl vedle ní o něco méně elegantně, stále civěl na displej svého telefonu.

„Fakt si myslíš, že je to elfská flétna?“ zeptal se po krátké odmlce.

„Elfové si nástroje předávají. Nejčastěji z otce na syna nebo z matky na dceru. Pokud jim nástroj rozbije, rodinný příslušník vyhotoví nový a ten se předává dál. Takže to by odpovídalo. Jestli je děda z mamčiny strany a mamka nemá žádné sourozence, flétna putovala k dalšímu klukovi v rodině, to dává smysl. A jestli ani jeho děda nepamatuje, kde se vzala, nejspíš bude v jejich rodině po staletí. Napiš mu, jestli nemá zespodu nebo vevnitř vyrytou nějakou runu. Jestli ji vyřezal někdo z jeho předků, bude ji mít podepsanou.“

Geralt pokýval hlavou.

„Nechápu, že tě to nenapadlo hned, však se podívej na ten tvar.“

„Yen, stačilo mi podívat se jednou na kytary.cz a bylo mi jasný, že lidi kdysi ukradli elfům kromě půdy i vkus. Vymýšlej si různý blbinky a lidskou flétnu od elfské už pomalu nerozlišíš.“

„ _Ty_ ji nerozlišíš. Já jo.“

Geralt se pousmál. „A přesně proto jsem za tebou přišel.“

Yen usrkla horkého čaje. Voněl mátou a limetkou.

„A co ten druhý jinoch? Ten kytičkový?“

Geralt si povzdechl. Mlčel.

„No tak, co je s tebou? A, poslyš,“ naklonila se k němu trochu blíž. „Od kdy se zajímáš o mladý internetový zajdy?“

„Nech toho,“ zabručel.

„Neříkej, že se ti nelíbí,“ popíchla ho Yen. Geralt mlčel. Což byla sama o sobě taky odpověď. „No tak, vlčáčku,“ pohladila ho po rameni, „Co tě trápí?“

„Ten kluk je v průšvihu.“

„Ale podívejme. No tak povídej.“

A Geralt povídal.

***

Marigold seděl v baru Naproti. To místo vybral sám, protože to měl doslova naproti, a protože se tam dobře dostávalo odevšad tramvají. Bylo teprve 7 a bar byl téměř prázdný, takže se nemusel bát, že by mu někdo ze štamgastů s loutnou, kterou ve futrále přinesl, něco udělal. A kdyby ten chlap byl nějaký podezřelý, Marigold znal barmana i vyhazovače. Pomůžou mu.

Posadil se ke stolku vzadu pod obrazem velké lípy, pod kterou seděl mladý pár. Loutnu opatrně opřel do rohu a vytáhl telefon. Ještě jednou se ujistil, že tomu chlapovi poslal správnou adresu a že přišel na správný čas. A pak ho napadlo, že se vlastně ani nepodíval, jak ten chlap vypadá. Handle na instagramu měl @bilyvlkzrivie. Prosím, ať to není furry, ať to není furry, pomodlil se v duchu a kliknul na jeho profil. Moc toho na něm neviděl. Teda, viděl toho spoustu, jen v té spoustě bylo jeho obličeje poskrovnu. Spousta fotek jeho motorky na různých místech, občas nějakej chleba, co zrovna upekl. Několik fotek mečů a nožů, dokonce i jeden luk. Takže borec nejspíš jezdil na středověké bitvy. Nu co, na těch s Konstantinem už několikrát hráli a většinou to byla fakt sranda. Není nic lepšího, než se zliskat s bandou chlapů v brnění. Několik fotek bandy mužů, kterejm říkal „bratři“. Všichni vypadali podobně, vysocí, dobře stavění, značně obití a lehce znavení životem. Tomu teda říkám rodinka, pomyslel si.

„Marigold?“

Nadskočil. Muž se u něj zjevil z čista jasna. Stál u jejich stolku a vrhal na něj stín. Marigold polknul. Musel pořádně zaklonit hlavu, aby se mu mohl podívat do očí.

„Jo?“ pípnul. „Teda… Teda, ano, to jsem já.“ Rychle se postavil. „A vy budete…?“

„Geralt,“ podal mu nově příchozí ruku.

Marigold oněměl. Přistihl se, jak na nově příchozího zírá s neskrývaným úžasem. Geralt byl starší, než si myslel. A taky vyšší a svalnatější. A neskutečně sexy. Bože, tak zatraceně sexy. Dlouhé bílé vlasy měl stažené do polovičního ohonu a Marigolda upoutaly i stejně bílé vousy. Hlavou mu blesklo, jestli si je barví, ale pak mu došlo, že Geraltova pleť není o moc tmavší. Takže to má asi vrozený. Na očích měl tmavé brýle, zpod kterých vykukovala dlouhá růžová jizva táhnoucí se od čela přes levé oko až na tvář. Marigold přemýšlel, jestli mu třeba levé oko úplně nechybí. To se na středověkých řežbách občas stávalo, jednou viděl, jak těžké kopí prorazilo rytíři lebku. Mňam. Rychle tu myšlenku zahnal a dál obdivně vzhlížel k nově příchozímu. Miloval koženou bundu, kterou měl na sobě, a černé džíny, které obtahovaly jeho vypracovaná stehna a lýtka, mu na klidu taky nijak nepřidávaly. A ty naprosto prďácký okovaný boty? Marigold by se jima klidně nechal dobrovolně nakopat. Najednou si připadal, že on sám na tuhle schůzku přišel značně nevystajlovaný. Jen v obyčejném tričku s potiskem palmových listů a džínách. Jako vagabund.

„Posadíme se?“ navrhl Geralt. Do prdele, i jeho hlas byl naprosto rajcovní. Hlubokej a chraplavej. Marigold cítil, jak rudne. Do hajzlu. Něco nesrozumitelného zamumlal a posadil se. Geralt naproti němu udělal to samé. Objednal si perlivou vodu (takže byl i tvrďák, pomyslel si Marigold, protože takovou hnusotu, jako je perlivá voda, dobrovolně nevyhledává jen tak někdo) a mlčel.

„Jste tu na motorce?“ zeptal se Marigold. Nic lepšího ho nenapadlo. Do prdele teď bude vědět, že jsem se mu koukal na profil. Geralt se usmál. Byl to takový podivný úsměv. Marigold si nebyl jistý, jestli by se jeho tvář, jakkoliv ho rajcoval ostrý tvar Geraltovy čelisti, dala označit za přitažlivou. Tedy, pro něj přitažlivá byla, ale jestli by se dala označit za _konvenčně_ přitažlivou. Ale to je vlastně debilní koncept, všecko, co tě přitahuje, je přitažlivý, a je jedno, co si o tom myslí média. Do prdele, Marigolde, soustřeď se!

„Ne, přišel jsem pěšky,“ odpověděl Geralt. Zacukaly mu koutky. Marigold se v jednu chvíli lekl, že uhodl, na co myslí. Ale to byla blbost, nikdo přece neumí číst myšlenky.

„Ajo… Takže… Bydlíte kousek odsud?“ Ježíši, Marigolde, fakt nejseš divnej, ani trochu. Sotva se potkáte a ty se vyptáváš, kde bydlí. Geralt se místo odpovědi tiše zasmál. Marigold se pomalu roztékal.

„Prosím tě, nemohli bychom si tykat?“ zeptal se Geralt. „Teda, jestli s tím nemáš problém.“

Marigold cítil, jak se mu do hlavy hrne všechna krev, která zrovna nebyla zaměstnaná v jeho rozkroku.

„Jasně, jo, klidně. Jestli to nevadí vám. Teda tobě. Teda…“

Geralt ho zachránil před další salvou breptání tím, že mu znovu podal ruku.

„Tak mě teda moc těší, Marigolde.“

„Mě taky. Uh… Geralte.“

Jeho ruka byla horká. Jeho ruka byla tak strašně horká. A hrubá. A ten stisk byl tak pevnej. Co se to do prdele dělo? Ne, žádný takový. Marigolde, ty prašivej fidlale, soustřeď se!

„Takže, vy víte odkud je moje loutna?“ přesel rychle rovnou k věci, aby konečně rozmetl všechny myšlenky na svého nového bělovlasého přítele.

„Mám takové tušení,“ přiznal Geralt. Mluvil rozvážně a klidně. Na rozdíl od Marigolda, kterému bušilo srdce vzrušením, z něj vyzařoval naprostý zen. „Mohl bych se na ni podívat?“

„Jo, jasně,“ sáhl Marigold po futrálu. Pak se zarazil a šibalsky dodal: „Když slíbíš, že ji neupustíš.“

Geralt přistoupil na jeho hru. „Slibuju,“ řekl s dalším letmým úsměvem.

Marigold položil loutnu na stůl a nechal Geralta aby si ji ze všech stran prohlédl. Přejížděl po ní prsty a s největší opatrností si prohlížel zejména panelování a malování na zadní straně a krku. Zastavil se u drobné značky přímo pod kobylkou. Zklamaně si povzdechl a napřímil se. Marigold posmutněl. Mohlo mu to být jasné. Ta zpropadená loutna prostě přišla odnikud. Prostě se tu jen zjevila a nikdo nikdy nezjistí, odkud se vzala.

„Marigolde, potřebuju se tě na něco zeptat,“ promluvil Geralt.

„Jasně, cokoliv.“

„A potřebuju, abys mi odpověděl opravdu upřímně.“

„Fajn.“

„Nevynechal jsi něco v tom příběhu, co jsi říkal ve videu?“

V Marigoldovi by se krve nedořezal.

„Jsi v pořádku? Není ti špatně?“ zamračil se Geralt. Marigold totiž z ničeho nic nepřirozeně zblednul.

„N-Není kradená, jestli vám… jestli _ti_ jde o tohle,“ zabreptal.

„O tohle mi nejde. A ty to víš.“

Ježíši. Ten jeho hlas. Byl rád, že měl Geralt brýle, protože si byl jistý, že ho naprosto spaluje pohledem. Marigold se roztřeseně nadechl a rozhlédl se. V lokálu seděl jeden další pár, který se muchloval u stolu hned pod schody, a barman Péťa právě pucoval skleničky a nevšímal si jich. Marigold v sobě sebral všechnu odvahu a nahnul se přes stůl trochu blíž ke Geraltovi. Ten udělal to samé.

„Geralte,“ špitl Marigold. „Ale ty si budeš myslet, že jsem se zbláznil.“

Geralt ho však s ledovým klidem pobídl. „Nebudu, slibuju. Hlavně mi, prosím tě, všechno pověz. Je to důležité.“

Nechápal, co se to s ním děje. Normálně by to nikomu neřekl. Nikdy. Ani za milion let. Byla to hloupost. Byl ještě dítě. Nikdo by mu to v životě nevěřil. Všichni by se mu vysmáli a už by ho nikdy nikdo nevzal do žádného orchestru nebo ansámblu. Ale když to chtěl vědět Geralt, když to chtěl vědět muž, kterého potkal před půl hodinou na nenadálé schůzce v baru…

„Dala mi ji víla,“ vysoukal ze sebe konečně.

Geralt nehnul ani brvou. Marigold zesmutněl.

„Nevěříš mi.“

„Věřím, Marigolde, věřím ti. Ale potřebuju, abys mi toho řekl víc. Nejlépe všechno. Co se tenkrát v tom sklepě stalo?“

Marigold se roztřeseně nadechl.

„Ok, poslouchej, já si to úplně přesně nepamatuju, bylo to… Celý takový divný, navíc mi bylo sedm. Ale pamatuju si, že jsem do toho sklepa vlezl jako první. Táta mě tam poslal, abych se podíval, co je tam všechno za harampádí. A ona tam byla. Byla…“

„Nádherná.“

„Jo,“ vydechl Marigold. „Chtěl jsem běžet pro naše, ale zabouchly se za mnou dveře a ona mě volala k sobě, tak jsem šel.“

„Řekl jsi jí své jméno?“

„Co?“

„No řekl nebo ne?“

„Bylo mi 7. Kdybych řekl někomu cizímu svoje jméno, riskoval bych, že by mě matka seřezala tak, že bych si nesedl ještě dneska.“

Geralt se pousmál.

„Podívej, já nevím, jak to věděla, ale já jsem zrovna byl v takovým středověkým období… Koukal jsem na různý filmy a četl knížky o středověku, prostě mě to bralo. A chtěl jsem bejt bard.“ Čekal, že se mu Geralt bude smát, ale evidentně mu to nepřipadalo vtipné. Zaplať pánbůh. „A ona mi nabídla loutnu. Moji vlastní loutnu. Bylo mi 7, naši mi nechtěli koupit ani plastovou flétnu, taková nabídka se neodmítá.“

„Pochopitelně.“

„Tak jsem si ji vzal. A ona slíbila, že se mi na ni bude vždycky dobře hrát.“

„Poděkovals?“

„Jasně, jsem slušně vychovanej.“

Geraltův obličej se stáhl do bolestivé grimasy. „Ajaj.“

„Co, ajaj? Proč ajaj?“ podivil se Marigold.

„Cos jí za to slíbil?“

„Nic,“ zahuhlal.

„Marigolde,“ zamračil se Geralt. „Cos jí za to slíbil?“ zeptal se, tentokrát důrazněji. Marigold zpanikařil.

„Omlouvám se, já… Ani nevím, proč ti to všechno říkám, strašně mě to mrzí…“ Bez rozmyslu začal vstávat a chňapl po loutně, aby ji zabalil. Geralt ho chytil za zápěstí. Zase ten horký dotek. Ten pevný stisk.

„Marigolde, posaď se,“ řekl. „Prosím,“ dodal, když se Marigold ani nepohnul. Počkal, až se mladík uklidnil a znovu se usadil na své místo. Po očku sledoval, jestli se po nich nikdo neotáčí.

„Já ti věřím. Nevím, jestli ti to v něčem pomůže, ale věřím ti,“ ujistil ho Geralt. „A jestli věříš i ty mě, tak tě můžu ujistit, že sis nic nevyhalucinoval. Víly existujou a tvoje loutna opravdu pochází od nich. Není z našeho světa. Proto tak dobře hraje, proto ji nikdy nemusíš ladit a ještě nikdy jsi neměnil struny. Proto se nikdy nezapráší a pořád zůstává naleštěná. Proto ti nikdy nespadne, a když s ní někde zavadíš, nikdy se neodře.“

Marigoldovi se hrnuly do očí slzy. Nechtěl brečet, ježíši, přece nebude brečet v hospodě a ještě před cizím chlapem. Jenže ho to tížilo tak strašně dlouho. Tak strašně dlouho nechápal, co se v jeho životě vlastně dělo. A i kdyby mu to měl potvrdit jen jeden člověk na světě, byla to obrovská úleva.

„Do prdele, Geralte, neděláš si ze mě srandu, že ne?“ špitl.

„Nedělám.“ _O takových věcech se nežertuje._

„Takže…“ Marigold se pomalu uklidnil a otřel si oči dřív, než se mu z nich mohly slzy spustit. Konečně se zase usmál. „Ti teď asi dlužím sedánek ve videu, co?“ zasmál se. „I když teda nevím, o čem si v něm budeme povídat. Tohle nám nikdo neuvěří.“

Geralt se pousmál.

„Ne, děkuju. Já… Kamery ke mně nejsou přívětivý. Stačí, že můžu poslouchat vaši hudbu.“

„Ty nás fakt posloucháš?“ podivil se Marigold.

„Jasně. Proč by ne?“

„No… Nevypadáš na to.“

„Aha. A na co vypadám?“ zeptal se Geralt a lehce naklonil hlavu na stranu. Na naprostýho samce v posteli, pomyslel si Marigold. Nebyl si jistý, jestli se mu to jen zdálo, ale připadalo mu, jako kdyby se v tu chvíli Geralt jemně začervenal.

V tom kolem jejich stolu prošla žena. Musela se prosmýknout kolem vedlejšího stolku a loktem shodila prázdnou lahev od Geraltovy vody. Geralt ji bleskově chytil.

„Ach, omlouvám se,“ žena se otočila a omluvně se na ně usmála. Měla na sobě tmavozelené letní šaty, přes které si přehodila krátkou džínovou bundičku. Tmavohnědé kudrnaté vlasy jí spadaly do půli zad a hlavu jí zdobila čelenka z květin, jedna z těch dražších, které se daly koupit v H&M.

„Nic se nestalo,“ odvětil Geralt. Až pak si všiml, jak na ženu Marigold zírá.

„Dobrý postřeh. Bude se ti hodit,“ řekla směrem ke Geraltovi a laškovně na něj mrkla. Pak se vydala po schodech ven. Pomalu, ladně, aby si jí každý všiml. Aby si každý všiml jejího pozadí, které se s každým krokem vlnilo ze strany na stranu.

Geralt popadl Marigolda, který na ni hypnotizovaně zíral, za předloktí a jemně s ním zatřásl.

„Byla to ona?“ zavrčel.

Marigold mlčel.

„Marigolde,“ zatřásl s ním znovu. „Byla to ona?“

„Jo,“ vydechl Marigold.

Geralt vystřelil ze svého místa. Na pult před Péťu plácl stovku a vyběhl za ženou ven. Stála na rohu a laškovně na něj mávala. Protočila se dokola a vesele se zasmála. Čekala. Do Geralta zezadu vrazil Marigold.

„Ježíš, promiň,“ zabručel. „Je tu?“

„Jo, pojď,“ zabručel Geralt a už byl usměvavé víle v patách. Marigold cupital co mu nohy stačily, ale pořád byl pozadu. Aby šel stejným tempem jako Geralt, musel by utíkat. A to by s loutnou na zádech nikdy neudělal. Víla se zastavila na každém rohu, na každém rozcestí, jen aby jim ukázala, kudy se mají dát. Ale nemohli ji dohnat. I když se zdálo, že se k ní přibližují, vždycky jako kdyby dvěma kroky odskočila a nabrala další náskok. Když stanuli v prázdném parku u jezírka, pomalu začínalo zapadat slunce. Marigold se nejistě ohlížel. Byli mimo stezku, připadal si jako kriminálník. Víla stála přímo naproti nim a Marigold nevěděl, jestli jí má padnout kolem krku, protože byla nádherná, nebo se raději schovat za Geraltem, protože měl strach.

„Zdravím tě, chlapečku,“ zatrylkovala a zamávala mu. „Ty jsi mi ale vyrostl!“

Marigold nevěděl, co na to říct. I Geralt mlčel.

„A vidím, že loutnu pořád opatruješ dobře. To ráda vidím. Už nějakou dobu tě poslouchám na Floutnách. Musím uznat, že Konstantin je prvotřídní flétnista. U nás by ho všichni nosili na rukou,“ zasněně se zadívala na klidnou vodní hladinu. „Ale nechme toho povídání, můj drahý, určitě víš, proč jsem tu.“

Marigold se zamračil. „…Ne?“

„Ne?“ zvonivě se zasmála. „Přišla jsem uplatnit svou část dohody, ty hlupáčku.“

„Svou část… Ale to musí bejt nějakej omyl.“

Geralt se pomalu přesunul před něj, aby ho kryl.

„Marigolde,“ zabručel. „Cos jí slíbil?“

Marigold couvnul. „Ale to není možný…“

„Řekni mi to, Marigolde, jinak ti nemůžu pomoct,“ zavrčel Geralt. „A věř mi, že mou pomoc potřebuješ. Ona si to vezme. Ať už je to cokoliv.“

Marigold vyplašeně přejel pohledem z víly na Geralta a zpátky na ni. V hlavě měl pusto. Z úst mu nevyšla ani hláska

„No tak, dělej, nemáme moc času,“ pobídl ho Geralt. Nespouštěl oči z víly před nimi. A pak se Marigoldovi zatajil dech.

„Geralte?“ špitl.

„No?“

„Asi…“ nemohl to říct.

Geralt se k němu otočil. Marigold na něj vyděšeně zíral. Klepal se.

„Asi jseš to ty.“

V tu chvíli ucítil Geralt prudkou ránu a bolestně heknul. Marigold vykřikl a uskočil, čekal, že se Geralt po takové ráně svalí rovnou na něj, ale bělovlasý obr udělal sotva pár kroků a znovu nabyl rovnováhu. Otočil se. Víla už dávno nebyla nádherná žena v letních šatech. Její ústa, rozšklebená do širokého, zlomyslného úsměvu, byla plná špičatých zubů, oči žhnuly modrým plamenem a stejný plamen šlehal i z jejích dlaní. Geralt odhodil koženou bundu.

„Otoč se, Marigolde,“ štěknul. Marigoldovi ztuhla krev v žilách. Nebyl si jistý, co se to před ním vlastně dělo, nechápal, co je ta odporná věc, co stála před Geraltem, nechápal, odkud Geralt z ničeho nic vytáhl krátký lesklý meč, nechápal, proč zrovna vypil nějaké _něco_ z malé černé lahvičky, protože jestli existovala špatná chvíle na panáka, tak to bylo teď. Odhodil i brýle. V druhé ruce měl nůž. Pane bože. Pane bože co se to tady děje? Co se to do prdele děje?! Co je ten Geralt do prdele zač?!!!

Vrhli se na sebe. Marigold sledoval se zatajeným dechem a otevřenou pusou dvě šmouhy, které se míhaly sem a tam, chvíli na zemi, chvíli ve vzduchu, chvíli na vodní hladině, která zůstávala nezčeřená. Byli tak rychlí, že je neviděl. Nevěděl, co se děje. Slyšel sem tam výkřik, sem tam heknutí, sem tam zacinkání oceli. Najednou se jedna ze šmouh rozběhla přímo k němu. Vykřikl a upustil loutnu. Než stačil udělat cokoliv jiného, svírala ho obrovskou silou dlouhá paže. Dlouhé nehty se mu zarývaly do kůže a on se mohl sotva nadechnout. U ucha cítil rychlý dech a pod krkem ledově chladné ostří. Geralt dopadl do trávy přímo před něj. Marigold vykřikl. Muž před ním vypadal úplně jinak. Byl mrtvolně bílý, jizvy na jeho obličeji i na pažích na bílé kůži přímo zářily. A spolu s nimi i několik nových řezných ran. Pouze povrchových, ale přeci. A jeho oči. Jeho oči byly celé černé. Úplně celé. Hleděl na něj lačně jako šelma, hluboce oddechoval a vrčel. Jako vlk. Jako bílý vlk.

„Zavři oči,“ zavrčel. Marigold to však nedokázal. Nemohl nevidět, co se s ním děje. Nešlo to. Strašně se bál.

„Tady nemáš žádnou moc, vědmáku,“ zaječela Marigoldovi víla přímo u ucha a jemu z toho nepříjemného hlasu naskákala husí kůže po celém těle. „Znám jeho jméno! Můžu si odvést do našeho světa tebe i jeho!“

Geralt se zamračil o to víc. Do prdele jasně, vždyť ten kluk měl svoje jméno na všech sociálních sítích. Kurva práce.

„N-Neznáš,“ špitl Marigold.

„Co?!“ zaječela víla. Marigold zakňučel, když ucítil ostří zarývající se do jeho kůže.

„Neznáš moje jméno,“ vykoktal. „Nejmenuju se Marigold.“

Vílin stisk zesílil. Marigold bolestně zachroptěl.

„Ty malej spratku,“ zafuněla mu u ucha. „To je jedno. Poděkoval jsi. Dlužíš mi. Můžu si vzít aspoň jeho.“

„Ne,“ zakňučel Marigold.

Ostří se vrylo hlouběji do jeho krku. Rozvzlykal se. Prosebně koukal na Geralta, který stál nehybně jako socha. _Zavři oči_. Uslyšel v duchu jeho hlas. _Prosím, zavři je. Nechci, abys to viděl._ Marigold je zavřel.

Uslyšel rychlé zašumění trávy, dva těžké kroky, ucítil náhlý poryv větru hned vedle obličeje a zacinkání oceli. Geraltovo hlasité heknutí. Stisk paže na jeho těle na okamžik zesílil tak, že si myslel, že mu prasknou žebra. Na to úplně povolil. Po rameni se mu rozlilo cosi horkého a stékalo to po jeho těle, vsakovalo se to do jeho trička. Uslyšel dvě hlasitá žuchnutí. Ostří nože se přestalo zarývat do jeho krku.

„Geralte?“ špitl. „Geralte, jseš tady?“

„Jo,“ zachrčel Geralt kousek od něj. „Ale ještě neotvírej…“

Marigold otevřel oči a ohlédl se po něm.

Zvedl se mu žaludek, padl na kolena a pozvracel se hned vedle utnuté hlavy, která se mu válela u nohou. Znovu se mu navalilo, když si uvědomil, že to, čím je celý zlitý, je krev. Přepadla ho panika. Celý se třásl a nedokázal se uklidnit. Nedokázal si vysvětlit, co se zrovna stalo. Geralt se k němu dobelhal a vzal ho kolem ramen. Beze slova mu pomohl posadit se pod nejbližší strom. Záměrně ho otočil tak, aby ho nemohl sledovat, když házel oddělenou hlavu a tělo do jezírka. Víla šla rovnou ke dnu. Sklonil se k hladině, nabral vodu do dlaní a omyl si ruce a obličej. Očistil mečík, očistil nůž a schoval je do svých pouzder.

Svou koženou bundu přehodil Marigoldovi kolem ramen. Byla na něm komicky velká, ale začínalo být chladno a takhle aspoň nebyla vidět obrovská skvrna na jeho tričku.

„Budeš ji mít zaprasenou,“ řekl Marigold.

„No tak budu,“ odvětil Geralt. Už zase mluvil klidně a pomalu. Už zase byl jeho hlas příjemně chraplavý, jako předení kočky, ne jako vrčení vlka. Marigold k němu zvedl pohled a překvapeně vydechl.

„Tvoje oči…“

Geralt se poplácal po kapsách. Brýle neměl. Skončily někde u jezírka zašlapané v zemi.

„Jo, no… promiň.“

„Jsou krásný.“

Geralt se zarazil. Po chvíli ticha, do kterého jen cvrkali cvrčci, se pousmál. Podal Marigoldovi ruku a vytáhl si na rameno jeho loutnu.

„Pojď, doprovodím tě domů.“

Šli v tichosti. Marigold byl pořád lehce otřesený. Držel si ruku na pořezaném krku, ale nedokázal rozlišit mezi krví svojí a krví víly. Geralt ho lehce podepíral. Ne tak moc, aby si Marigold připadal jako malomocný, ale dostatečně na to, aby ho byl schopný zachytit, kdyby se náhodou z ničeho nic poroučel k zemi.

„Geralte?“

„Ano?“

„Bylo to fakt skutečný?“

„Jo.“

„Hmm.“

Prošli kolem zastavárny a zverimexu. Normálně se Marigold ve výloze pokaždé koukal na andulky. Teď sotva pletl nohama a soustředil se na chodník a na to, aby se znovu nepozvracel při vzpomínce na hlavu kus páteře trčící z utnuté hlavy.

„Geralte?“

„Hmm?“

„Tohle děláš normálně? Mlátíš se s divnejma… věcma?“

„Mhm.“

Přešli na druhý chodník, aby se vyhnuli skupince opilých studentů. Jeden z nich Marigolda znal, pokřikoval na něj a mával. Marigold si ho nevšiml.

„Geralte?“

„Copak?“

„Promiň, že jsem tě dostal do průseru.“

„To nic.“

Geralt to řekl tím nejpřívětivějším hlasem, jaký ze sebe v tu chvíli dokázal vyloudit. Jemně Marigoldovi stiskl rameno. Minuli Naproti a Marigold nasměroval Geralta k jejich vchodu. Nahmatal v kapse klíče, ale ruka se mu tak třásla, že se nebyl schopný trefit do zámku. Geralt mu klíč opatrně vzal a napoprvé odemknul.

„Geralte?“

„Hmm?“

„Nechci bejt doma sám.“

Geralt chvíli mlčel. Koukal na Marigolda, který se choulil pod jeho obrovskou bundou a zíral na rozpukané kachličky pod nohama.

„Tak pojď,“ řekl nakonec a přidržel Marigoldovi otevřené dveře. Nechal ho, aby jemně stiskl jeho ruku a nechal se vést strmým schodištěm a úzkou chodbou ke dveřím jeho bytu.


End file.
